


Not Exactly a Nice Guy

by Who_First



Series: Not Nice [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy night Tim loses track of Batman and Robin and decides to follow someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel bit, Thanks to Meyari for the inspiration :D <3

Tim had gone out to watch Batman and Robin, it was nothing new, but it was raining hard and he was ten and slow compared to them so he might have gotten lost. It didn’t take long to decide that tonight was not the night to wander around in hopes of picking up their trail again. Which is why he was actually heading home when he saw the huge man walking down the alley and lifting up a sewer hole.

Now this was new, Tim knew those things were really heavy, heavy enough to take a couple men lifting normally, so the dark man had to be strong. Tim wondered if he was someone that Batman knew… maybe even someone he fought against.

Batman fought against a lot of criminals and it was almost as fun getting pictures of them as it was of Batman and the Robins. Though some nights Tim was worried that one of the villains would catch him.

There was the close call when Poison Ivy got away from them one night and actually ran right past his hiding spot. Tim had been so surprised he almost missed getting the picture. It was a good thing he didn’t because it was one of his favorites. And he knew that Ms. Kyle had at least seen him once since she left cookies out a few times.

They were very good cookies in the shape of cats.

That line of thought was what made Tim scramble down the hole a few minutes after the large shadow. Not his best reasoning, but he was curious and had nothing better to do other than go back to an empty house.

“Who the hell are you?”

Tim squeaked the shadows twisted, a hand reaching out and snagging him by the back of his raincoat, and Tim was lifted clear of the water by the giant. It was only because they were standing under the opening man hole and the lightning that Tim got his first good look.

Oh. And Bernard said that there was no such thing as alligators in the sewers. _Hah_.

“Asked you a question brat.”

Killer Croc shook him, actually pretty gentle considering, holding him up higher to glare at his face. Tim was half scared, mostly really interested because the short fight he’d seen before between Batman and Killer Croc was intense, and his skin was green.

“Uh Tim.” Tim brought his hands up, camera still in hand, to grab at the fist holding him up.

“Yeah?” _What sharp teeth you have_. “Why the fuck are you following me?”

“I… was taking pictures.” Tim waved the camera, the shirt digging into his throat was starting to hurt, and tried to smile. At the look on Croc’s face it didn’t work all that well.

“Yeah…” Croc was probably raising eyebrows at Tim but it was really hard to see anything other than glowing eyes in the sewer. “Try again.”

“Umm,” Tim looked down at his hands, picking at the camera strap, blushing.

“I’m not a nice fucking guy kid.” Croc sounded annoyed, releasing Tim’s shirt and letting the boy drop into the thick, nasty water. “Fuck off, go home.”

“I was taking pictures of Batman.” Tim blurted out as the huge man turned to leave. “But I lost them and then you were walking past and I was curious.”

Killer Croc stilled and turned around, gazing down at the tiny child, before squatting to Tim’s level. Which was nice because he was really big.

“I was going to go home, only there’s no one there, and I never thought someone could be strong enough to pick up a manhole cover alone.” Tim was speaking quickly, hands twisting in the camera strap, blush totally covering his face. “See they’re so heavy that when pressure builds up they can explode and kill people.”

“Shut up.” The scaly hand covered Tim’s mouth, and probably the rest of his head if it was angled right, but there was the hint of a grin in the fanged mouth. “You follow the Bat’s a lot brat?”

The hand was moved, allowing Tim to speak again.

“Yeah, I mean they don’t know they’ve never seen me, but they’re so cool and I like watching them.”

“Huh.” The hand moved to cover Tim’s mouth, it wasn’t like he normally talked a lot he was just nervous, as Croc nodded in interest. “Seem like a pretty smart brat. Didn’t your parents ever teach not to go out at night and stalk blind idiots?”

“No. They’re in Tanzania.” Tim shrugged, his feet were getting a little cold, and the sewer water seemed to be rising.

“Fuck and people say I’m a bad guy. Come on brat. You can tell me about what you’ve seen stalking the Bats.”

“Really?” Tim looked down as he was lifted and pushed out of the sewer, watching in amazement as Croc leaped clear, placing his camera back in his pocket and pulling his hood closer. “I can get home, I mean, you don’t have to take me.”

“Fuck that there’s worse than me in Gotham.”

Tim blushed again as he was lifted, much gentler this time, and half covered by Croc’s thick coat. It was really nice if a bit awkward. It was almost like being hugged.

“Thanks. That’s really nice of you.” Tim paused manners were important but he didn’t think Croc might agree with that. “Can I take a picture of you?”

“The fuck you’d want that for?”

“Well you’re not nice,” Tim said carefully remembering his earlier words. “But you nearly beat Batman two weeks ago when you fought and it was interesting.”

“Jesus fuck.” Croc groaned and Tim thought he wanted to punch something. “It wasn’t anywhere near fucking close. Kept acting on impulse, bastard had an easy time outsmarting me, fucking stupid fight.”

“Well yes,” Tim agreed huddling closer for the miniscule warmth. “But every time you hit him it was harder for him to get back.”

“Not a normal fucking human kid.” There was some alarming grinning going on. “Got better strength, sight, and smell.”

“Really? How does that work?”

“How? Just does. Means I’ll remember you.” Croc warned glaring down at the boy in his arms. “I find you out stalking Bats again I’ll forget I was nice and kick your fucking ass.”

“Oh.” Tim chewed on his lip thinking about that. “Is it okay if I start following you?”

“Fucking insane, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random drabbles set in this verse

Drabble 1: Not Really a Normal Kid

Tim was watching his vigilantes through binoculars as the fought the Riddler a few roofs over. It was another rainy night, his parents were possibly in Aruba, and he was lonely. It was only Jason and Mr. Wayne tonight, but Tim hoped Dick might show up and help since it was the weekend, and he had even seen Catwoman briefly. She’d waved as she passed by. Tim made a mental note to check on museum thefts in the morning.

A hand closed around his neck, jerking him off his feet, and into the air as he panicked and struggled wildly. Tim’s teeth vibrated as he was shaken roughly, spinning around slowly as his jacket twisted, grabbing onto the strong arm over his head.  

“Your ears fucking broken, brat?”

Tim smiled up at the giant rogue. The dark greenish skin went very well with the black trench coat. Clearly his delight must have shown up on his face seeing as how Tim was shaken again before being dropped carefully to the roof.

“Hi!” Tim grinned again, first Catwoman waving and now Croc had shown up, this really was much better than sitting in his parents’ home and watching TV.  “How are you tonight Mr. Croc? It really has been raining a lot recently; I hope that hasn’t caused any problems with the sewers.”

“Fuck brat.” Croc sat down on the edge of the roof, still towering over the standing child, and rubbed at his face. “What part of ‘bad guy’ you not fucking get? Should brought duct tape.”

“Oh.” Tim sat down carefully, not exactly on the edge but against it, his face going blank. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to talk so much. Mother says children should be seen and not heard.”

“Your mom’s a fucking idiot.” Croc snorted and glanced sideways at the tiny figure. “Everyone knows the troubles when it’s too quiet.”

Tim remained silent, looking unconvinced, as he looked back up at the huge villain. His lips were pressed tightly shut and he looked hurt.

“Now what the hell are you doing out here? Remember telling you not to follow anymore fucking Bats.”

His only answer was a tight shrug as the boy hid his face before Croc could clearly see the sad pout. It was like saying no to some cute and fluffy cartoon animal. Croc took another long look at the tiny adorable little boy with his hair fluffed out every like a wet kitten. _Fuck_.

“’M sorry.” And there it was. The tiny little sad sniffle at the end of the mumbled apology, and the dark head ducked further under Croc’s stare, as he sniffled softly. “Was careful.”

Croc closed his eyes tightly, really wanting to hurt something or someone, pinching the bridge of his nose. No one would ever take him seriously after this, the biggest sucker in all of fucking Gotham, even emotionless fucking Batman would laugh. Still he sighed, sounding like a huge predator wishing that it really could eat the cute little baby deer, and scooped the kid up into his lap.

“Not that mad kid.” No he was furious and disappointed which felt really weird. “Just fucking worried you’d get hurt out here.”

There was a long silence in which Croc swore against Batman, his idiot followers, and the fucking blindness of every ’hero’ in existence. How had the kid not been spotted by one of the flying rats? Flashing cameras weren’t exactly invisible.

“Didn’t mean to upset you.” Tim whispered still sounding like he was about to cry. “But no one notices. Only you and Catwoman ever notice me.”

Croc didn’t believe that for one second. Just meant that none of Gotham’s other villains cared enough to bother with some tiny brat that stayed out of their way. And of course the fucking thief would know. Probably was already trying to bring the kid to her side.

“Look kid…” _Idiot. You are a fucking idiot_. “If ya really want to watch the flying rats I’ll take you out some nights. Just don’t fucking go off on your own.”

 _Stupid sucker_.

“Rats?” The dark head tipped back and huge, damn watery, blue eyes blinked up at him from the tiny elf face. “I don’t think bats are that closely related to rats. They’re normally considered only to be related to other subspecies from the same order. So flying foxes and fruit bats but not rats and bats. So you can’t call Batman a rat.”

He may need to rethink this whole being nice thing.

“Kid. Don’t really care. They look alike.”

“Yes, but red pandas look like raccoons, even though their closest relative is the giant panda.” The crying had at least stopped now that the kid was being all earnest and lecturing. “So you can’t just count on looks for being related.”

“Fine. I won’t call him a rat.” _Even if he really was one_. “So you agree kid?”

“You really want to watch with me?” The great blue eyes started looking watery again, which was the only reason why Croc was awkwardly petting the fluffy hair. No guy in his right mind, villain or hero, wanted to deal with tears. “I can do that! You promise you’ll come with me?”

“Yeah kid. Promise.”

“Okay.” Now he was smiling happily. “Will you call me Tim or are you just going to call me kid?”

“Depends.” Croc sighed again. The kid was going to be so much trouble. He could feel it in his bones.

“Okay. Should I call you Mr. Croc?” The kid’s blue eyes were sparkling happily.

“Fuck no.” Croc winced, that was fucking awful, and the kid was giggling now. “Hell. I’m Waylon Jones. Nice to meetcha.”

“It’s good to meet you too Mr.  Jones. I’m still Tim.”

“You’re a brat.” Croc snorted. “Just quiet down and watch your flying mammals.”

“Alright.” It was quiet, apart from the rain, for about point two seconds as they watched the distant fight still going on. “Can we check on Catwoman? I think she was going to rob the museum tonight.”

*****

Drabble 2: Poker Night

“Who’s the brat?”

“My fucking accountant, make your bet already.” Jones grinned at the bony elbow to his ribs, not that it felt like anything more than a feather hit him, but the kid was cute thinking he could hurt him.

Tim was half leaning against, half sitting in his lap, watching the card game. High stakes poker with some other of Gotham’s most wanted. Mostly random gang bangers but Tim had stared in surprise at Cobblepot, he really did look bird like, and Selina had winked at him. Sadly she didn’t have any cookies.

Jones was also winning big time. His kid never left his side, but he had a point about watching the other players, and they’d gotten the system worked out of what to play.

“I’m done.” Selina calmly gathered up her chips, not much less but less than she’d arrived with, grinning as she purred. “Maybe next time you’ll let me borrow your accountant Croc.”

“Not fucking likely.”

“Ahh,” Selina reached out and carefully ruffled Tim’s hair, carefully since she could see the red eyes fixed on her, and sighed. “Too bad seems like good luck. Night boys~”

“Night Ms. Kyle,” Tim glanced sideways at Jones, waiting for the indulgent nod, before asking; “Can you bring cookies next time?”

“Sure thing Kitten.”

*****

Drabble 3: I Like Museums 

It was raining. Which was a good thing. Tim had always been fond of Gotham’s near permanent rain, it used to mean he’d have an easier time sneaking around and watching the dynamic duo work. Now it meant that Croc, Jones, would probably show like he promised.

Quite understandably rain made it easier for a seven foot tall alligator man to move around Gotham unnoticed. That was the excuse anyway. But Tim was bored, Croc had said he was going to show up after sunset and it was close to eleven.

“If you think you’re about to get off that step, Brat.”

Tim grinned as he jumped up.

“You’re late!” Tim was dancing around as one hand swatted at him before Croc started walking down the sidewalk.

“Had some stuff to take care off.” Croc snorted as Tim pouted. “Impatient brat.”

“I really want to go the exhibit.” Tim pouted again as they walked. “It’s supposed to be the foremost exhibit on Egyptian archaeological artifacts.”

“What’s so great about moldy pots?”

“The Egyptians worshiped crocodiles, did you know that?” Tim perked up again, shaking the loose fabric at Croc’s sleeve. “Sobek, he was one of the Egyptian creator gods, he had the head of a crocodile and protected the Egyptians from attack.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah he was one of the more powerful gods in the hierarchy.” Tim wrinkled his nose in thought. “But most mythologists focus on Osiris and Isis. Happy stories.”

“Kissing?” Croc laughed at annoyed expression on Tim’s face.

“Yeah. But there’s also Bast and Sekhmet. Those are the one’s Aunt Selina is interested in.” Tim added as they got closer to the museum.

“Yeah?” Croc’s head tipped to the side like he was listening to something. “There stuff about them at the museum?”

“Of course.” Tim frowned up at him. “They just uncovered some gorgeous reliefs talking about them and are being displayed with the rest of the featured artifacts.”  

“Huh.”

Tim started frowning harder as they walked on in the distance there was a siren running but that wasn’t exactly unusual.

“Might want to skip the museum.” Croc was grinning as they rounded the corner to flashing lights and police sirens. “And just go to the pussycat’s place.”

`Tim was looking up at the museum in shock as Catwoman’s sleek for flew through the air as Batman and Robin chased after her.

“She stole the exhibit?!”

*****

Drabble 4: Frozen but Not so Cold

**But Not so Cold**

Tim shivered in the trunk. He wasn’t exactly scared but it was really cold and he was losing feeling in his hands and feet. He wasn’t exactly dressed for the Gotham winter, but then he hadn’t expected to be kidnapped from the mausoleum at two am.

His parents were in Iceland. It wasn’t like they were going to cut their vacation short to come back and pay the kidnapper’s ransom.

When the car stopped and he was dragged out onto someone’s shoulder, dark bag tight around his head and keeping the world shrouded in black, he was shivering harder.

“Jesus fuck, you couldn’t get the kid a coat or something?”

“Shut up. It’s not like the kid’s gonna live much longer.”

Tim was thrown to the floor, gasping as his bare legs touched frozen concrete, ignoring the kidnappers as they started arguing.

“You’re so scared of a kid that ain’t seen you, you’re already planning his death?”

Rolling a bit Tim pushed against the wall he found until he could slowly sit up.

“Parents pay ransom. Kid gets delivered. That’s all that fucking matters.”

That’s how it was for hours. Tim just sad in the cold and listened quietly as the two men argued over his head. Then the angry man stepped out to make the ransom call and Tim hoped it would be over quickly.

They were both angry. The one that had taken him out of his bed was holding Tim up by his neck and screaming about the money, _don’t they know that money doesn’t matter_ , and then there was more a louder voice that he knew.

The next time Tim was thrown a woman caught him, holding him close as the screams were loud enough that Tim wished his hands were free to cover his ears. But Selina was dragging him outside and holding him as she gently lifted the hood off his frozen face.

“Hey Kitten.” Selina rubbed at his cold arms looking more worried than he’d ever seen his own mother. “Croc’s just having some words with those idiots and then he’s going to come take you home okay?”

The screams echoed in the silence as Tim lifted watery blue eyes.

“He’s killing them.”

“Yes Kitten.” Selina pulled the boy into a hug. “He was very worried and he needs to release some stress. Are you okay?”

Tim just shivered in silence as she held him against her warm body. It was almost painful how warm she was after the be so cold. But the screams were quiet and…

“Hey brat.”

Tim glanced up in time to see Croc’s big leather coat drop around him, wrapping him up in cool warmth that felt much safer than Selina’s, as he was picked up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Tim didn’t think about it as he curled up in the huge villain’s arms. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Stupid kid.” Croc grumbled as he started walking with Selina watching to make sure no one was following. “Pussycat woulda given me hell.”

“Thank you Ms. Selina.”

“No problem Kitten.”

“The blood’s going to stain your coat.” Tim said still numb and cold. “Sorry.”

“You can keep it. Gonna train you to take better care of yourself.”

“Okay.” Tim finally moved a little less robotically. “Can we get some hot chocolate?”

“Kid I’ll fucking hold up Starbucks if it makes you happy.”

“I don’t think you need to go that far.” Tim smiled as a rough hand patted his hair while Selina cooed about protective mothers.

*****

Drabble 5: Happy Birthday Brat

“Hi Mr. Jones.”

“Brat.”

Tim opened his eyes to squint at the huge man bending over him. He’d been sitting on the stoop of his parents’ home, affectionately known as the mausoleum, for a while now. He hadn’t exactly expected anyone to come calling tonight. No one ever came around today.

“No camera?”

Tim shrugged, wrapping thin hands around his skinny legs, and letting his chin drop to his knees.

“No.” Tim shrugged halfheartedly at the directed frown. “I don’t really want to go out tonight. Sorry.”

“The hell not?”

Tim imagined that the concrete step shook a little bit as the human croc dropped next to him.

“I don’t really like today. It’s always the worst one of the year.”

“Kid…”

“It’s just that mother and father promised to be home this year.” Tim tried to hide his face as a few tears dripped out. “I’m sorry I’m not good company tonight.”

“Fuck brat.” Croc sighed and patted awkwardly at Tim’s hair as more tears started slipping down the broken hearted face. “Stop crying already.”

“So-sorry.” Tim sniffed, whipping a sleeve across his face as he leaned against Croc.

“You know I’m don’t remember dates all that well.” Croc muttered in the sudden silence, little child sized heat pressing against his colder side. “But I got the green idiot, the green bitch, and the pussycat from hell to agree to put on a show tonight. So go grab your camera and we can watch them try to beat up your vigilantes.”

Tim blinked against cold leather.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Croc looked embarrassed and wouldn’t meet Tim’s eyes. “So hurry up and grab your camera before one of the idiots tries to start before we get there.”

Tim stood a bit unsteadily, he’d been sitting for hours, leaning forwards and hugging Croc’s neck with all his child’s strength before pressing a quick kiss to one scaly cheek.

“Get off me brat and grab your camera.”

“Thank you! Thanks for…”

 _Oh fuck the kid was about to cry again_.

“Look…” Croc sighed and gave the tiny form a half hug. “Happy fucking birthday Tim. Hurry up and get your camera or I’m leaving you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dick meets Tim

Heya I'm Dick~

~~~

Normal people didn’t notice Tim, that was a fact. Criminals noticed Tim, not the ‘good guys’. But these days that was how Tim liked it. After all if more normal people paid attention to him, he couldn’t wander off and meet his friends.

But they liked him and listened to him more than any supposed good and normal person did. So Tim might have been giving Croc some tactical advice, but it was just to give him and easier time of escaping Batman and Robin, it wasn’t hurting them really. Then Selina needed advice on which of the rich sets were normally out of the country, those that would never notice their priceless baubles being stolen. And maybe he’d given Cobblepot a rare bird that his parents brought home once.

All this failed to explain why he was looking out his parent’s door and to see Dick Grayson grinning at him. Dick Grayson who was supposed to be in Bludhaven being a cop, and one of those good guys who didn’t know who Tim was.

“Hi! Timothy Drake right? I’m Dick Grayson, can I come in?”

Tim’s mouth was dangling open, Selina would be giggling about catching flies, as he stepped back to let Dick swagger in. Dick was just as happy and perky in person as he was in costume through a view finder. In other words Tim was dragged along in Hurricane Dick’s wake.

“So where’s the kitchen? You’re so tiny I can make you some food while we chat.” Dick was grinning and had his arm wrapped around Tim’s shoulder. “How old are you? You’re so small we really need to get you eating more.”

“What?” Tim was pushed down into a seat, quite confused, and watching in apprehension as Dick started raiding the fridge. “Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to talk.” Dick was still smiling as he set down a huge sandwich in front of Tim. Tim didn’t even know there was enough food in the fridge to make a sandwich.

“Why? We haven’t met before.” Not that Tim hadn’t wished it but he doubted that Dick would remember meeting him at the circus.

“No but I’ve seen you around. Eat your sandwich.”

Tim wrinkled his nose and sneered at the exploded food on his plate. It certainly was a huge sandwich but it was the messiest one he’d ever seen too.  The top half slid off with a splat. Did they even have condiments?

“Go on.” Dick made a pushing movement, but the grin was toning down a little. From blinding to just bright. “It’s good I promise.”

“Okay?” Tim poked at the sandwich.

“You’ve been noticed hanging out with certain criminals and it’s making some people worried.” Dick had an apologetic smile on his face but the eyes were rock hard as Tim reared back in his seat.

“What?” Surprise flickered over his face before he went blank.

“You were with Catwoman recently just before and just after a heist at the Gotham museum.” Dick was lounging back in his chair across from Tim. “You’re seen in a lot of hot spots around Crime Alley.”

Tim pushed the plate of food aside and frowned minutely at Dick.

“So why are you asking?” Tim said very slowly. “Or is it Batman asking?”

Dick didn’t stop smiling, in fact he looked a bit smug, maybe like he was confirming a theory. Which made Tim frown further and scoot his chair away from the table.

“We’re worried why a smart kid like you is hanging out with criminals.” Dick waved a hand. “Killer Croc, the Penguin, Catwoman, the Riddler, Two-Face. This are some very dangerous criminals. You could get hurt, killed, hanging out with these people.”

“I don’t hang out with Two-Face.” Tim shook his head. “He’s insane and dangerous, I’m only around him when I’m with someone that I trust.”

“You mean like Catwoman or Killer Croc?”

“Aunt Selina takes care of me when I need it and Jones has been watching since I was nine.” Tim glared at Dick. “You’re here uninvited and I don’t know you. You’re the one I don’t trust.”

Surprise and hurt was crossing Dick’s face.

“Tim I don’t think you understand-“

“You don’t understand.” Tim stood up, arms crossing over his chest, tucking his chin against his chest. “Those criminals are my friends and family. Leave please.”

“Tim these are murderers and killers.” Dick was standing up now. “You can’t keep seeing them, you’ll get hurt, maybe end up in jail-“

“I could also contact all the papers in Gotham with proof of Batman, Robin, and Nightwing’s identities. Leave me alone please.”

“Why haven’t you?” Dick asked very quietly. “Apart from Selina’s, whose known for a long time, none of the criminals know our identities. It doesn’t matter what Batman or anyone else thinks but I need to be sure that you’re keeping that your secret.”

Tim starting to glare.

“It’s my family that get hurt or killed if our identities ever come out.”

“Oh.” Tim hesitated. “I’ve known since I was eight. I’ve never said anything about it until just now to you. I’m not going to tell.”

“That’s what I thought.” Dick smiled softly. “But Bruce just noticed you, and well he’s paranoid , so I said I’d come out and talk with you.”

Tim frowned again but he sat back down in his chair.

“Selina’s talked about you to me. She wanted to make sure that I’d keep an eye out for you when I was in town.” Dick shrugged still smiling. “I think you were ten. I couldn’t tell Bruce but…  hey eat your sandwich.”

Tim pouted, but dragged the plate close again, as Dick leaned forwards to ruffle his hair.

“Sorry I came on so hard Timmy,” Dick was laughing as Tim hefted the sandwich, meat and veggies falling out the back, as he tried to take a bite. “You need to be careful, but you have enough big bads watching out for you, I’m not too worried.”

“You’re not going to make me stop?” Tim frowned as he tried swallowing more food. “Or call my parents?”

“Well, now that I have an excuse, I’ll be checking up on you. Finish your sandwich.”

“Really?” Tim rolled his eyes as Dick started grinning. “You’re going to be a mother hen aren’t you.”


End file.
